Entrando al juego mortal
by Basara-kun
Summary: Carlos un estudiante común y corriente que muere en un accidente. Pero en lugar de ver el cielo, se convirtió en un asesino más de la Gantz. Mi segundo fic. Sigue a Carlos matando aliens para la bola negra. 3º capítulo arriba!
1. ¿He muerto?

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Había salido recién del colegio, era cerca de diciembre y estaba en una plaza cerca de mi colegio fumando un poco. Estaba solo, me aburría el colegio, así como mis compañeros. Quería jugar un poco de arcade, había un local cerca de aquí el cual tenía mis juegos favoritos, aunque también me quería escapar al internado de chicas que estaba cerca, hay muy lindas colegialas ahí, varias de ellas me acuerdo haberlas besado en fiestas de mi colegio.

Pero algo salió mal. Cuando al fin me decidí por ir a uno de esos 2 lugares, dejé el cigarro hasta donde quedó e imprudentemente crucé la calle, que estaba muy transitada. Un auto rojo se me vino encima. El resto me parece confuso, me sentí volando, dando vueltas en el aire y caer de cabeza. Pensé que mi hora había llegado…

Pero no fue así. Desperté en un cuarto como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño, me vi rodeado de varios otros, algunos adultos y otros que tenían la misma edad que yo. Hasta vi una chica del internado que se había suicidado hace unas semanas atrás, era rubia y linda, como si fuera de una serie gringa familiar. Lo más extraño fue lo que vi frente mío, al fondo de ese cuarto. Una extraña y grande bola negra. De pronto mi nombre salió con letras verdes de la bola, y un extraño traje negro (como de buzo submarino o algo así) y unas armas aún más extrañas salieron de ahí.

Hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Hasta que la chica del internado y otro compadre que encontré buena onda de vista me dijeron. Todos ellos habían "muerto" pero fueron llevados aquí. Había una misión: matar aliens sin que me mataran. No podía escapar o sino moriría inmediatamente. Cada alien muerto me daba puntos, si llegaba a los 100, podría volver a mi vida normal. Era extraño lo que me decían, pero el hecho de estar ahí y la bola negra esa pareciera que esto tomara sentido. Acepté el reto sin chistar, creí que podría ser divertido, y en parte lo fue.

Ese día que creí morir era martes. Hoy es miércoles. Sí, fue tal y como me pasó ayer…

Y así empezó todo. Soy Carlos y tengo 17 años. Soy un asesino más que trabaja para la Gantz.


	2. Despertar

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si fui atropellado por un auto, vi mi cuerpo volar por culpa de ese auto y caí de cabeza! ¡No puedo estar vivo después de eso!

-Tranquilo hijo, cálmate…

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

-Has sido escogido hijo… ahora eres uno más de nosotros, ahora trabajas para la Gantz…

Desperté exaltado, como si hubiera sido una pesadilla, sentí el golpe, el dolor, la sangre… aún así no tenía nada de eso, sólo la misma ropa de colegio que llevaba y hasta el olor a cigarro, el mismo que momento antes me fumé antes de "morir". Me despertó un tipo que me llamaba "hijo". Al menos es mejor a que me dijera pendejo o _pingüino_*. Sus palabras fueron confusas y hasta sonaron muy estúpidas. Pero al levantarme y ver frente a mi a la bola negra esa, esas palabras se esfumaron. Estaba ante algo que mi mente no podía comprender.

Vi varias otras personas aparte del viejo, entre ellos a una rubia que ya había visto antes. Era muy hermosa y tenía unas tetas grandes, aunque nunca mostraba mucho, creo que era recatada. Me acerqué a hablarle, su cara me resultaba muy familiar.

-Hola, tu eres del internado, ¿verdad?

-Si, así es… o mejor dicho, así fue… ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy del colegio de hombres que está cerca del tuyo, nos juntábamos con compañeras tuyas en nuestras fiestas. Por cierto, me llamo Carlos, ¿y tú?

-Soy Roxana…

-Hmmm, como la canción esa de Police… ¿te puedo decir Roxy? *poniendo mi mejor sonrisa*

-¿Roxy? Claro, jejeje

-Vaya, me alegra harte sacado una sonrisa, te veías muy seria… por cierto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Creo que no debí hacerle esa pregunta, de haberla hecho sonreir, cambió el semblante y bajó la cabeza, se veía triste.

-Pues… me aburrí de esta vida y me corté las venas en el baño de mi casa… ya no aguantaba más…

-¡Ahora te recuerdo! Entonces eras tú la niña que se suicidó, salió hasta en el diario mural de mi colegio, aunque nunca dijeron quien era.

-¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí, Carlos?

-Algo menos trágico, creo… fui atropellado por un auto cerca de mi colegio… no se, fue todo tan confuso, pensé que iba a morir… espera, si estamos muertos, no creo que esto sea el cielo, ¿verdad?

-Pues tampoco parece el infierno ahora que lo dices…

Entonces apareció ese viejo, el que me despertó. Bueno, en realidad no era tan viejo, debe tener unos 40, pero para mi, llegar a esa edad ya es ser viejo. Tenía el pelo café y las patillas eran canosas, parecía un personaje de un comic… era algo así como Linterna no se qué.

-Esto es la Gantz, niños.

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Mi nombre es Jordan**, también se supone que debería estar muerto, pero estoy metido en esto. Soy un asesino más de la Gantz.

-Bah, ya me dijiste eso, pero no te entiendo. No entiendo nada de esto.

-La Gantz es esa esfera negra que ves ahí –me dijo Roxy-, es la que nos encarga las misiones.

-Así es Roxana –continuó el viejo-, la Gantz nos manda a las misiones con la esperanza de volver a vivir de nuevo.

-¿Vivir? –les dije, bastante extrañado- ¿Cómo así?

-Tenemos que matar aliens, Carlos –me dijo Roxy-, hay que juntar 100 puntos si queremos volver a nuestras vidas.

No entendí nada, hasta que de repente, en medio de nuestra conversa, otro tipo habló airadamente:

-¡Hey! ¿Quién de ustedes se llama Carlos?

-Yo, yo soy Carlos.

-Tú, pingüino, la Gantz te tiene tus cosas, anda por ellas

-¿Qué? ¿Mis cosas?

Vi la bola, decía mi nombre completo en letras verdes, me acerqué a ver y antes de que pudiera tocar la bola, se abrió un compartimiento con varias cosas, entre ellas un traje de buzo negro y unas armas. O lo que se supone que sean, parecían de esas armas de juguete.

-Genial, nos toca matar a otro alien –dijo uno de los presentes.

-Bien, hay que prepararse entonces, no pueden matar a más de nosotros –habó Jordan, como si fuéramos de cacería.

-¿Matarnos? ¿Los aliens? ¿Y por qué se supone debo ponerme esto? –tomando el traje como si fuera ropa interior sucia- Se ve muy gay

-Vamos Carlos, tenemos que usarlos. Póntelo y prepárate a partir –me dijo Roxy-, que se viene difícil

Sólo porque ella me lo dijo lo hice. Seguía sin entender nada, me sentía un poco como si fuera a hacer el servicio militar o algo así… bueno, al menos podré verlo con mis propios ojos todo eso que dicen…

¿Matar aliens? Definitivamente suena interesante…

NOTAS:

* _pingüino:_ término que se refiere a los estudiantes/colegiales en Chile

** Si, hago directa referencia a _Hal Jordan_, el Green Lantern de la DC. Esperen otras referencias como estas ;)


	3. Primera misión

Uuuffff, ¿cómo pueden ponerse estas cosas? Me aprietan el paquete, para colmo, tengo que desnudarme para ponérmelo, ni la ropa interior me deja usar. Me siento tan gay…

Pero lo hice, me puse el puto traje y tomé los juguetes que se supone eran armas y me alisté. Me di cuenta que varios no se lo pusieron, ahí me sentí ridículo. Hasta que vi a roxana con ese traje. Guau, si ese traje fuera color piel, juraría que la estoy viendo desnuda. Se le ajusta demasiado bien, me gusta eso, aunque me avergüenza. Oh, y veo al vejete que también se puso el traje. Es raro, se ve más como un superhéroe de comics gringos que como un hombre empaquetado como yo.

-Guau, que guapa te ves… (ups, no puedo evitar sonrrojarme, no debería)

-Jijijiji, gracias Carlos, tú tampoco te ves nada de mal (mierda, me hizo sonrrojarme más)

-¿Están listos niños?

-Eeehhh, si Jordan. Lo estamos. Pero, ¿y por qué los demás no se ponen los trajes?

-Es cosa de cada uno –dice el viejo con cierta autoridad-, yo prefiero que los usemos, es mejor que andar con ropa normal. Recuerda que estamos en una misión.

-Lo se, lo se… pero aún no entiendo de que trata tod---

De pronto fuimos transportados a mitad de la calle principal de mi ciudad, es medianoche y casi no hay autos. No alcancé a terminar la frase, pues la sensación fue muy extraña, me sentí como teletransportado, como la Matrix o algo así. El grupo empieza a replegarse en busca del "alien", yo seguí a Roxana, quien no se separaba de Jordan, cosa que me empezó a molestar un poco.

Un poco antes de desaparecer del cuarto, vimos el mapa de la zona, era cerca de mi colegio y el "sujeto" se hacía llamar "El Grabador". No sonaba muy atemorizante el nombre, no lo tomé muy en cuenta la verdad, estaba más pendiente del cuerpo de Roxana que lo que tenía que hacer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Un grito espeluznante y desgarrador salió de la plaza cerca de mi colegio, la misma donde me fumé el último cigarro y me atropellaron. Corrimos todos a ver qué pasó y al llegar allá, la visión fue horrible: sangre por todos lados y la cara de uno de los que estaban con nosotros estaba deformada. Tenía una especie de sello que abarcaba todo el tamaño de la cara. Probablemente quien le hizo eso, se lo hizo por sorpresa y mientras estaba vivo…

Sello… más bien parecía… ¿un grabado?

Oh mierda, creo que esto va más allá de lo que yo pensaba… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí miedo…


End file.
